Recorriendo Tres Sueños
by Sayo Moon
Summary: [Pensando en una buena descripción, perdonen las molestias xDDD]u.ú De momento solamente puedo decir que es una historia llena de miesterio y aventuras a manos de tres peculiares personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de poner los capítulos:**

**u.ú Siento mucho xí quedan algo deformados o faltan emoticons y demás, la culpa es de FF, no mía, xi quieren leerlo bien, contacten conmigo y se lo mandaré bien U**


	2. Cáp 1, Empieza una historia

**Cáp. 1, Empieza una historia**

Ya había llegado la noche en un campo de batalla en donde dos entrenadores se batían en duelo, cinco de sus seis bestias, llamadas pokémon, habían sido debilitadas, ahora ya quedaban una por cabeza, dos increíbles bestias iguales, de ojos claros y gran tamaño, aunque uno más joven que el otro, al igual que los entrenadores, el mayor instruía al pokémon mayor y la más joven lo hacia con el pokémon menor.

Aun siendo los dos iguales, el nivel se notaba, tanto en ellos como es sus entrenadores, uno más elevado que el otro, pero el esfuerzo se notaba.

Cada golpe que daban las dos magnificas bestias era sorprendente, pareciendo un baile en el cielo más que un combate, pero, solamente podía haber un ganador y no tardaría en saberse.

Uno de los dos gigantescos pokémon soltó un poderoso ataque que el otro esquivo por poco, propiciándole un potente golpe que lo derribó. Ganó

* * *

- ¡Al fin!- Dijo.

- ¡MOON¡¡¿¿DÓNDE ESTAS!- Exclamaba una chica con los ojos cerrados y pelo largo con mechas rubias recogido por una coleta alta.

- o.o Parece que Sayo no esta, T.T- Le respondió un chico.

- Lástima…bueno, posiblemente debe de estar por alguna ruta con sus pokémon o a saber donde, vamos, Jack.

La chica, llamada T.T y el chico, Jack, dieron media vuelta y, cuando se dispusieron a irse de la casa de la persona que buscaban, una mujer de pelo rubio, con ojos marrones y una bata de laboratorio salió de la casa y paró a los dos muchachos.

- Hola, T.T, hola Jack- Saludo.

- Hola Ritsuko- Dijeron los dos a la vez a la mujer que había salido de la casa.

- Si buscáis a Moon, está con Lance y sus pokémon en la "guarida del Dragón", no volverá hasta la noche, al menos.

- o.o Con Lance…jejeje- Rió T.T maliciosamente.- Jack, vamos a buscarlos, jijiji…

- o.oUUUU A saber que has pensado.

- XDD Puedes imaginártelo.

- -.-UUU…o.o Bueno, será divertido ver la cara que pondrán, hace tiempo que no la molestas.

- UUU Chicos, como por lo visto iréis allí, llevaros a _Elecy_ con vosotros.

- ¡Pichu!- Dijo la pokémon llamada Elecy.

Ritsuko les tendió una pequeña ratona de color amarillo oscuro con mofletes rosados, flequillo y ojos azulados con un pañuelo, T.T la cogió en brazos y se fue junto con Jack a buscar a su amiga.

-- EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD –

- ¡LANZALLAMAS CONTRA ESE MALDITO SKARMORY!

- ¡CHAR!

Una joven entrenadora estaba ordenando a un extraño pokémon negro rayado con forma de dragón y una llama en la punta de su cola, escupía una gran bocanada de fuego que el otro extraño pájaro, de colores brillantes plateados con unos preciosos ojos rojos como la sangre, esquivaba dicho ataque con una facilidad increíble.

- ¡BEBÉ¡¡USA AHORA GOLPE AÉREO!- Ordeno la misma entrenadora.

Un pokémon de color gris con forma de dragón prehistórico y el final de la punta en forma de flecha apareció delante del pokémon llamado Skarmory, asestándole un potente golpe delantero y mandándolo directamente al suelo.

- ¡ADELANTE SÚPER BALL!

La extraña chica sacó de una riñonera que llevaba una bola de color azul con una especie de contrafuertes rojos en la parte superior, la joven se lo tiro encima y un rayo rojo lo capturo. Dicha bola empezó a tambalearse con mucha fuerza, pero al final paró.

- ¡BIEN¡¡LO HE CAPTURADO! Buen trabajo chicos.

- ¡CHAR!

- ¡AERO!

- Muy bien, Moon, al final has podido capturarlo desde que viniste aquí- Le dijo un chico de pelirrojo de ojos grises con capa.

- ¬¬ Ya te dije que podría capturarlo, Lance. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo u.ú

Su nombre real era Sayo Moon, aunque acostumbraban a llamarla por un solo nombre (empleaban los dos para hacerla enfadar o llamarle altamente la atención), llevaba el pelo corto y escalado con algunas mechas color rojizo bastante disimuladas, con los ojos color verde-grisáceo oscuro y una extraña rayita blanca en medio del labio inferior. Llevaba unos pantalones color azul oscuro y una camiseta gris. Se consideraba (considera) bajita y, al llevar ropas anchas, aun lo aparenta más. (NA: Si, me considero bajita y me toman el pelo por ello y, como llevo pantalones anchos, aun lo soy más xDDDD)

- UU…Sí, pero te ha costado bastante, un par de semanas, al menos, y no vas a negármelo¿verdad? ;P – Respondió el chico llamado Lance mientras le daba golpecitos en la frente con un dedo para molestarla.

- ¬/¬ ¡OYE¡¡NO ME LO ECHES EN CARA/

- ¡Jejeje! Siempre te enfadas enseguida, es muy divertido.

- ¡¡NO TE PASES LANCE! ¬/¬ Siempre te pintan como un niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato y solamente se cumple la mitad, o ni eso.

- /UUU…

- - Aprende de mi, yo si que soy buena niña.

- U¬¬ Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Moon…

Lance y Moon no tardaron en empezar a discutir por bien quién era más bueno de los dos, está claro que lo era Lance, pero Moon no se echaba atrás, todos los pokémon de ella y de Lance miraban como se peleaban avergonzados por lo crios que llegaban a ser, aunque Lance más que Moon, ya que está tenia solamente 12 años.

La estúpida discusión siguió un poco más hasta que una voz les paró en seco e hizo enfadar más.

- ¡JAJAJAJA¡La parejita de enamorados discutiendo¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos eso! XDDDD

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO T.T!

- ¡¡¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS PAREJA!

Ambos se giraron hacía ella que llegaba riendo junto con Jack, _Elecy _y otro personaje desconocido. Los dos estaban completamente sonrojados (y no por ira, precisamente).

Cuando llegaron junto a Lance y Moon, estos, empezaron a gritos hacía la chica que no paraba de reír.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¡¡A ver que día se hace formal vuestra relación!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA¡¡¡NO SOMOS PAREJA NI LO SEREMOS!- Exclamaron los dos al unísono completamente rojos.

- ;P Pero si se nota que os queréis, vamos, daros un besito.

- ¡¡NO¡¡Y DEJA YA DE MOLESTAR CON ESO!

- Vamos, T.T, déjalos ya, nos ves que a la mocosa no lo quiere, realmente me quiere a mi- Dijo el chico desconocido mientras la cogía de la barbilla y la acercaba a su cara.- ¿A qué sí, mocosilla?

- ¡¡¡A DOS METROS DE MI IMBECIL-PREPOTENTE!- Moon le dio un soberano puñetazo en toda la cara y lo estampo sin ningún miramiento a una roca que estaba a un par de metros. El rojo de su cara había pasado de vergüenza a ira.

- o.o Ravel, tendrías que saber que si le haces eso a Moon vas a terminar así- Le dijo Jack.

- . Pero es divertido hacer enfadar a la niñata xDD

- . # ¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO IMBECIL!

- :P Que es divertido hacerte enfadar, niñata

Moon no tardo mucho en reaccionar y lanzarse encima de Ravel, pero algo la paró en seco, Lance la tenia sus brazos alrededor a la cintura de la chica y la tenia levantada mientras estaba pataleaba diciendo del mal que tenia que morir el chico de delante suya y este se reía de ella.

- ¡LANCE¡¡SUELTAME¡DEJA QUE PUEDA DARLE UNA PALIZA!

- ¡NI LOCO¡¡ESTATE YA QUIETA!

- Vamos Lance, suelta a la niña mimada.

- . #¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG¡¡NO ME LLAMES AXÍ IMBECIL PREPOTENTE¡¡_ELECY_, _SANDERYS_¡¡USAD LOS DOS UN ATAQUE RAYO!

- ¡JOLTEON!- Dijo un pokémon amarillo claro con bello blanco en el cuello y con el pelo a pinchos.

- ¡PICHU!

Los dos pokémon de tipo eléctrico juntaron los ataques que salieron de sus pelajes creando un rayo gigantesco color amarillo que iba directo hacia Ravel, este, en un acto reflejo, saco una bola color rojo y de ella salió un gigantesco pokémon con forma de tortuga del cual salieron unas pequeñas estrellas.

- ¡BLASTOISE!- Dijo el pokémon.

- ¡_Kam_, Manto Espejo y devuelve esos ataques!

El pokémon con forma de tortuga. Un Blastoise. Creo a su alrededor una aura color rosada que hizo repeler el ataque y dio de lleno en el Jolteon de Moon, _Sanderys_, pero este, absorbió el ataque sin recibir daño alguno.

- Muy fuertes ambos ataques, Moon, tienes un buen Jolteon.

- Aun no has visto nada ¡SUELTAME!- Decía Moon mientras se librara de los brazos de Lance de una potente patada y llamaba a otro pokémon que salía del lago de la guarida dragón.- ¡_TABIBY_ USA HIBRO BOMBA!

Un pokémon color azul de cuello largo y un cuerno en la cabeza abrió su gigantesca boca a punto de usar el ataque ordenado, pero una dulce melodía hizo que pararan y se calmaran todos.

Un pokémon en forma de gato amarillo con la cabeza, orejas y punta de la cola color rosado y una especie de collar del mismo color que ellas apareció delante de todos.

- O Miauuuuuuuu- Dijo el pokémon.

- Bien hecho Delcatty- Dijo una voz femenina a su pokémon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y este ronroneaba.

- -.- Uffff…Que suerte que viniste, Marta- Dijo Lance.

- U Pues sí, estos dos ya estaban a punto de volver a matarse.

Ahora Ravel y Moon solamente se miraban con miradas de odio, pero sin decir nada, al final los dos se dieron la espalda y se insultaron mutuamente.

- ¬¬ Niñata mimada.

- ¬¬ Imbecil prepotente.

- U _Siempre igual. _Moon, aun no me has presentado a tus pokémon- Le dijo Marta mientras se acercaba a ella.

- o.o Pos xi, es verdad, ahora te los presento.

Moon se volvió a girar y llamó a todos sus pokémon, los cuales no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

- Ya están todos, Marta, te presento al equipo que he conseguido mientras estaba en Kanto. _Lizaryd, Biryd, Ambaryr, Sanderys, Tabiby y Kabigony_. Saludad chicos.

- ¡CHAR!

- ¡PIDGEOT!

- ¡AERO!

- ¡JOL!

- ¡LAAA!

- Snor…

- o.o No esta mal, Charizard, Pidgeot, Aerodactyl, Jolteon, Lapras y Snorlax, -respectivamente,- buena combinación y entre ellos, tres pokémon que se pueden considerar semi dragones, qué casualidad¿verdad Moon?- Dijo Marta con una vocecilla picarona haciendo que la joven entrenadora y Lance se sonrojaran al unísono, otra vez.

- /U Bu-Bueno, no es mi culpa de que los cazará, ellos se metieron en mis pokéball.

- ¬¬ Ya, claro.

Los pokémon de Moon eran bastante peculiares, comparados con las medidas medias de altura y peso de otros pokémon, eran mucho menores, sin contar que algunos tenían diferencias de color.

El que más destacaba era su Charizard, _Lizaryd_, no solamente su pelaje era diferente (color negro) si no que, a más, su cara, espalda, cola y patas tenía rallas rojas, los otros ya eran más normales, _Biryd_ (Pidgeot) era del típico color normal de todos los pokémon de su especie, _Ambaryr_ (Aerodactyl) también era como los suyos, solamente que sus ojos eran color azul cristalino, _Sanderys_ (Jolteon) tenía un pelaje sano y brillante, con el símbolo del rayo en su frente (N.A: Los que piensen sobre Harry Potter diré: 1º No me gusta el chavalin, 2º: la idea de ese símbolo en la frente de un Jolteon, me vino a la cabeza cuando lo ví ), _Tabiby_ (Lapras) también era normal y, por último, _Kabigony_ (Snorlax) que su color era más claro y azulado que el de esos pokémon normalmente.

- /UU…Bueno, bueno…Mirad lo que termino de cazar.- Dijo sacando la bola color azul.

- O.O ¿AL FIN LO HAS PODIDO CAZAR!- Exclamaron todos.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PÉRO QUEREIS DEJARME DAR A MI LA SORPRESA!

- UUUUUUU…Vale, vale.

- ¡OS PRESENTO A MI NUEVO POKÉMON¡¡_ARAEL_!

La joven entrenadora lanzó la súper-ball hacia el aire y de ella salió un gran pokémon plateado, con unos preciosos ojos rojos que helaban la sangre y una extraña cicatriz en su ojo derecho, cuando el pokémon dejo de brillar dio un gran graznido pronunciando su nombre.

- ¡SKARMORY!

- -------- ¡PEDAZO SKARMORY HAS PODIDO CAZAR DE UNA VEZ!

- o.o No es para tanto.

- ¬¬ urg…

- ¬¬ Skar…

- U Algo me dice que Moon y _Arael_ se llevaran muy bien.

- Pues sí, solamente terminado de cazar y ya se compenetran perfectamente.

- Oye, Marta¿dónde están Carlos y Artur?- Pregunto Moon mientras golpeaba a Ravel junto con su nuevo pokémon, Arael.

- ¡Así!- Exclamó.- He venido a decirte que el profesor Elm te quiere mañana en el laboratorio con urgencia y quiere que traigas contigo todos tus pokémon.

- o.o ¿Verme¿A mi¿Para qué?

- Quiere enseñarte unas cosas¡ah! También me ha pedido que me dejes tú Pokédex y tú ordenador portátil, Carlos lo quiere para revisarlo y actualizarlo.

- o.o Xí que son exigentes esos dos. A ver, la Pokédex,- Moon sacó de su riñonera una especie de agenda electrónica color negro y se la entrego a Marta, seguidamente fue hacía su mochila, tendida al lado de un árbol, y de ella saco un pequeño ordenador, también se lo entrego,- toma, cuídamelos.

- No te preocupes, bueno, ahora me voy que esos tres hace mucho que me esperan :P

- ¡Jaja! Nos vemos Marta.

- ¡Espera, nos vamos contigo!- Dijo T.T mientras la seguía con Jack detrás y este, a su vez, arrastraba a Ravel completamente magullado.

- ¡ADIÓS T.T, JACK, MARTA E IMBÉCIL!

- Por cierto, Lance, mañana me llevaré a Moon para entrenar, quiero enseñarle una nueva forma de entrenar, así tendrá otra a parte de la tuya y podrá mejorar la suya.

- O.o ¿Una nueva forma¿Cuál, cuál?

- ;P Ya verás mañana. Lance, no canses mucho a sus pokémon y a ella.

- U De acuerdo.

- ¡Nos vemos parejita!

- ¡¡T.T!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Marta y compañía ya se habían alejado con uno de los pokémon de esta.

La tarde para Moon y Lance pasó bastante rápido, Lance no se pasó mucho ayudando a Moon a mejorar técnicas de entrenamiento para sus pokémon, ya que, parte de la tarde también la paso explicándole cosas sobre los pokémon tipo dragón, tipo que Moon adoraba por su extraordinaria belleza y que muchos decían que terminaría entrenando, aunque ella decía que nunca se especializaría en un único tipo (y cumplía).

Cuando la noche llegó, Lance y Moon decidieron quedarse en el "valle del dragón" para que este le siguiera explicando sobre esos pokémon.

La noche pasaba tranquilamente, Moon y Lance dormían al raso en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, a la entrenadora esa sensación le recordaba viejas experiencias vividas y la tranquilizaba bastante.

_Una gigantesca sala con una especie de campo que parecía ser de batalla estaba Moon, junto con uno de sus mayores y más confiado pokémon, delante suya un extraño personaje siniestro se reía y la humillaba, junto a él, un extraño pokémon con una armadura del que solamente se podía ver una larga cola y un extraño cuerno en su frente._

_- ¡Confusión!- Ordenó._

_- ¡NO DEJES QUE TE DE!_

_La armadura de metal del pokémon contrincante empezó a desprender un aura azulada que envolvió al pokémon de Moon y a esta por completo, seguidamente, la extraña persona mandó otra cosa pero…_

- ¡AH!- Exclamó Moon completamente empapada de sudor frío y asustada, con algunas lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos.

- O.o ¿Qué pasa Moon?- Le pregunto Lance levantándose y mirándola.- ¿Otra vez?

Asintió.

- Vamos, no te preocupes.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- Aquel combate ya pasó y ahora estas mucho mejor preparada, recuérdalo siempre, no te rindas en ningún momento, a parte, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y animarte.

Moon no dijo nada más, solamente se acurruco entre los brazos de Lance y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintiendo, volvió a dormirse.

- /

**FIN**


End file.
